


Take Care of Yourself

by flawedamythyst



Series: Splintered [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Discussion of an orgy, M/M, Multiple Buckys, Sex with another version of yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: What happened when Civilian Bucky and Army Bucky went to find a power shower and a spare room for the night.Written for 1000-Directions and inspired by a comment made by Red_is_not_my_colour.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James 'Bucky' Barnes/James 'Bucky' Barnes
Series: Splintered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000_directions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/gifts), [Red_is_not_my_colour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_is_not_my_colour/gifts).



“Okay, but seriously, that shower is definitely the best,” said the youngest version of Bucky, coming out of the ensuite wrapped in one of the beautifully soft and fluffy towels that Stark laid on for guests, and using another to dry his hair. “I still can’t believe we get to live somewhere so flash.”

Barnes - who had decided pretty early in this complicated mess that sticking with thinking of himself by his surname, as had been drilled into him by having it yelled at him morning, noon and night at basic training, would make things simpler - glanced around the extremely fancy guest room they were in.

“There’s a whole hell of a lot about this set-up that I’m guessing only the oldest of us can properly believe,” he said. Even with the memories of what should be his future in his head, none of it quite felt real in the way that everything before the battle at Azzano did. It was a weird sensation, knowing exactly what had happened to him but not having any connection to the ways it had ended up changing him into the older Buckys. It was the difference between knowing a fact and feeling the emotion connected with it. In some ways, being around the youngest version, the one he could remember being, was easier than seeing the way those horrors haunted the others. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” said Bucky, sitting down on the edge of the bed and letting the towel in his hand fall into his lap. “I’m still kinda stuck on getting to be with someone like Clint, and doing it openly as well. Kissing him this evening with everyone there and no one caring was something else.”

Barnes snorted. “I think they cared once hands started wandering.”

Bucky gave him an unrepentant shrug and a wide grin. “Are you telling me you wouldn’t have done the same? His _abs_ , seriously.”

“Hell yeah I would have,” said Barnes, because getting close to Clint had been all he could think about for most of the day, once they knew his injuries weren’t that serious. It was just a shame that he had competition in the form of four other versions of himself. “I can’t fucking believe he’s too injured for us to get to touch him properly.”

“That is the absolutely worst part about all this,” agreed Bucky. “The more he talks about an orgy, the closer I get to giving in.”

Barnes snorted. “No way any of the older guys would let that happen.” He stood up and stretched and Bucky straightened up.

“Are you going?”

He was young enough to not be able to hide anything, not even in the way that Barnes had learnt to while in Army training, and definitely not like the older versions of them knew how to do. Barnes paused and looked at him, noting the tension in his shoulders. “I was going to go find my own room.”

“Right,” said Bucky. “Yeah, of course. Go for it if you want, but… Am I the only one finding it weird to be on my own? As if because we’re all meant to be one person so it’s not quite right for us to be alone?”

Barnes paused and thought about how he’d lain awake last night listening to the silence, and thought it was because he wasn’t in a barracks with a hundred other guys. It did feel empty in his head as well though, as if not all the thoughts he should have been having were there right now. “I guess we’re each only a fifth of who we should be.”

“Right,” agreed Bucky. “So, uh. Will you stay? It’s a big bed and I just, I’d rather have you here.”

Now that he was considering it, Barnes would rather stay with him as well. Plus, Bucky was wearing this wide-eyed pleading look that Barnes hadn’t even realised his face was capable of, and he wasn’t sure he could say no to that.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, and Bucky’s face lit up. Jeez, had he been that easy to read back then? No wonder Stevie had teased him about wearing his heart on his sleeve.

They both stripped down to their boxers and got in the bed, and Barnes turned the light out. The bed was big, but somehow they both ended up nudging closer to the middle. Barnes told himself that it was because they were both subconsciously reaching out for Clint, even if that didn’t make sense when the rest of their instincts were from long before they met him. Shit, long before even his parents were born, and somehow that seemed more fucked up to think about than it had felt when he was all one guy. But then, the oldest version of Bucky had pretty much just written seventy years off as not a real part of his life.

Except that wasn’t right, because the Winter Soldier was with them as well, just as much a part of the person they became as any of the rest of them.

Bucky twitched against Barnes, rolling onto his side restlessly. Less than a minute passed before he turned onto his back again.

“What’s got you itching?” asked Barnes.

“Nothing,” said Bucky quickly. Barnes just waited him out. “Look, it’s nothing, just...I spent all evening making out with our boyfriend and, you know. I’m still kinda young.”

Barnes took a moment to translate that. “You’re horny.”

“Yeah,” said Bucky, without any real shame. “Well, I got to thinking about what it might be like if we did get to have an orgy with Clint, how _eager_ he’d be for it, reaching for all of us at once, wanting all of us and _desperate_ for it.”

Shit, and now Barnes was horny as well.

“You don’t think it would be weird? Sharing him?” he asked, adjusting himself as casually as he could.

Bucky turned to face him, eyes bright in the dark of the room. “Nah,” he said. “I mean, I know we can be kinda possessive, especially the older guys, but it wouldn’t be like watching a stranger touch him. It would just be us.”

He had a point. Barnes hadn’t felt jealous or possessive about Bucky getting to make out with Clint during the movie, only vaguely envious while trying to work out how to make sure he got to sit next to Clint next time.

“Who’d you think would fuck him first?” he asked, considering the image. “The oldest one?”

“Nah,” said Bucky, and his hand slid down his belly to rest on the waistband of his boxers. “He’s the one who gets to fuck Clint most of the time anyway. I reckon it would be you.”

“Me?” asked Barnes, surprised. He’d somehow assumed that as the youngest two, he and Bucky would have to wait until last.

“Yeah,” said Bucky. “The oldest guy, the Avenger, he’s all about facilitating shit and calling the shots. He’d be the one pulling out lube and making sure Clint doesn’t get overwhelmed, and making out with him whenever it seems like things were cooling off. Winter would just hang back and assume he’s only there as a guard or whatever. Don't know if he’d really be up for more, I don’t think he’s got a lot of libido. The twitchy special ops guy, Clint’s been really soft and careful with him. He’ll want to take care of him, maybe suck him off. Maybe while you’re fucking him.”

“Jesus,” said Barnes, and couldn’t stop his hand sliding under the covers to cup around his growing erection. “Fucking Clint while he sucked off another version of me. Yeah, I could go for that.”

“I bet you could,” said Bucky, and apparently gave up on pretending this wasn’t going to happen, pushed his hand inside his boxers and started pulling at his erection. He gave a low groan in the back of his throat. “Clint would fucking love it as well. You know how he gets when he’s so deep in what he’s feeling that he can’t really form words any more?”

“Shit, yeah,” said Barnes, following Bucky’s example and pushing inside his boxers to grip his erection, shivering at the sensation. “And then he gets tears in his eyes but if you ask if he’s okay he just moans for more?”

“Ah,” gasped Bucky. “Yeah, yeah, I know exactly what you mean. God, he’s so fucking hot, our boyfriend.”

“How the hell did we get so lucky?” asked Barnes, speeding up his hand, then letting out a moan.

“I mean, after the shit the other three have been through, I don’ know lucky is the word,” said Bucky, and that put a damper on the mood. Barnes turned to glare at him and found Bucky’s eyes were on his crotch. “Hey, you mind if I…?” he said, and pulled his hand out of his own boxers to rest it on top of Barnes’s instead, raising an eyebrow in question. “Basically masturbating, right?”

“Jesus,” said Barnes. It felt like he should be finding this weird, but Bucky’s hand did just feel like Barnes’s own. “Fuck it, go for it.”

Bucky flashed a swift grin and wasted no time in pulling Barnes’s boxers down, freeing his erection and then taking a firm grip on it. Barnes let out a long breath, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes, picturing the orgy they’d been talking about.

“Hey,” he said as Bucky started stroking, realising the gap in the picture. “What about you? What would you be doing?”

“Oh, I’d already be fucked out and happily watching,” said Bucky. “I’d want Clint to fuck me, but no way would he have the energy after the rest of us had done with him. I reckon he’d absolutely wreck me first, then get to have a bit of a rest while you fingered him open.”

“Oh Jesus,” said Barnes, thrusting his hips up into Bucky’s grip. He wasn’t going to last long if Bucky kept coming up with shit like that. “Or, wait, what about if he fucked you _while_ I was fucking him? We’d have him surrounded on every side.”

Bucky groaned. “He’d definitely fucking cry if he came like that,” he said, and that was all it took for Barnes, picturing the way Clint would move and clench around him as he shuddered through an orgasm, surrounded by versions of Bucky that only wanted to see him happy and taken care of, in every sense of the word.

Barnes came with a muffled grunt, too used to keeping quiet in a barracks to be any louder. Bucky grinned up at him with delight, moving his hand away and wiping it on the sheets, then settled in to rest his chin on Bucky’s chest. “Good?”

“Yeah,” said Barnes, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Real good.” 

Bucky’s grin turned faintly smug and, shit, he looked so young, and he was so damn eager to please. Barnes felt like he shouldn’t have felt so much older than him, not when it had only been a couple of years, it was still so weird to see a version of himself still with the shine that the Army had knocked off him.

“Here, let me,” he said, and turned on his side, moving Bucky at the same time until they were spooned up close together, Barnes pressed against Bucky’s back, and he could slide his hand into Bucky’s boxers. “Let me take care of you.”

“Oh shit,” said Bucky, dropping his head back against Barnes’s shoulder. “Yeah, just like that.”

Barnes snorted. “Yeah, I know just how you like it. How we like it.”

He started with fast hard strokes, bringing Bucky right to the edge quickly, until he was gasping and squirming so much that Barnes had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him still. He slowed it right down after that, taking long, slow pulls that made Bucky bite out curse words, and then he bent his lips close to Bucky’s ear.

“Clint would fuck you like this. He’s so good at it, isn’t he? Taking us apart with just his cock. Giving it to us long and slow, pushing everything else out of our head, all that crap the older Buckys have got weighing them down. It all just clears away when Clint’s inside us.”

“Oh shit, yeah,” said Bucky, “yeah, just like that. Please.”

There was a desperate note to his voice that made Barnes feel almost protective of him. This was all he’d wanted when he’d been shipping out, someone to come back to who he could take care of. Not a younger version of himself, granted, but someone who would gasp and shake apart in his hands.

Like Clint did, often enough, when he wasn’t injured and when there was only one version of Bucky. Shit, how had he got exactly what he’d been hoping for?

“Ah, shit, shit, I’m close,” muttered Bucky.

“Go on then,” said Barnes, speeding his strokes. “Go for it. If Clint were here he’d want to see it, he loves watching us come.”

That was all it took. Bucky made a whimper and then came with a groan, making a mess in Barnes’s hand. “Ah shit,” he said, sounding exhausted. “That was good. I mean, not orgy with Clint good, but still better than jerking off usually is.”

Barnes snorted, pulling away to find a tissue to wipe his hand. “An unexpected bonus to this whole thing.”

“Mmmm,” agreed Bucky, sounding tired but content. He settled further into his pillow, then yawned. “Okay, I’m ready to sleep now.”

Barnes snorted. “Thank fuck for that,” he muttered, then settled down himself, shutting his eyes. “No more fidgeting.”

“Course not,” said Bucky, already sounding half asleep. “I’m not Clint.”

Clint did fidget in bed sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep. Barnes found himself smiling to himself as he thought about the ways he’d come up with to distract him, tiring him out pretty much the same way he’d just done with Bucky.

Tomorrow, he’d get up early and make breakfast for them all. The orgy might not be possible, but that didn’t mean that Barnes couldn’t take care of his boyfriend and his other selves in another way.


End file.
